Sev and Sirius are Forced by Albus to share a room and play nicely
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Albus, in his elderly wisdom, makes Severus and Sirius share a room and live with him. Albus has decided to treat the men like the children they are; bedtimes and timeouts included.
1. Chapter 1

Albus was very upset with the two young men he stood over. Both were glaring at the ground, and he could have sworn Sirius was giving him dirty looks. He, however, did not feel guilty at all. These two were going to learn to behave as adults.

He had given them each a sound swatting and a nice long talking too. Severus had been quick to repent and his face was still red from crying. Sirius, on the other hand, had been very uncooperative. A fact that had earned him an extra half-dozen smacks. Sirius had not cried, however. Albus could guess the reason easily enough- he knew Severus thought of him as a father-figure and hated to disappoint him.

He glared down at the two boys, crossing his arms. The moon cast its glow through the windows.

"Things are going to change." Albus said, firmly. "Until you two learn to behave properly you will stay with me. You will listen to me and do as I say. You are my wards now, and I will teach you how to act like adults."

Severus glared up, Albus could tell he wanted to argue but he kept his mouth shut and looked gloomily at the ground.

Sirius stood up angrily. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult." He roared. "Give me my wand back."

"I shant do such a thing." Albus said, calmly.

**Severus was not a very happy camper. In fact he was pissed. He glared over at Sirius. This was his fault, not his. The stupid mutt had punched him in the face. All he had done was retaliate. And now Albus was mad at him. He didn't care that he got a smacking but he did care that Albus was upset with him.**

**His eyes had widened when Sirius sprung up, demanding his wand. He was going to get Albus mad at them again. He did not want to be smacked again.**

"**Sit down, Sirius." Albus said, not yelling but firm.**

"**Give me my wand." He demanded, stomping his foot.**

"**Sirius, you are being very naughty." Albus scolded.**

**Severus flinched as Sirius threw an object of off Albus's desk. "I am not a child, you stupid old man!"**

**Albus shook his head and sighed. "We shall discuss this tomorrow. But for now, you two are going to bed."**

**Severus finally opened his mouth. He didn't go to sleep until two in the morning. Not nine.**

"**But it's only nine." He protested, giving puppy eyes- which usually worked.**

"**Bed. You two will sleep in there." Albus pointed to his spare bedroom.**

"**But-"Severus argued. He was not even tired yet.**

"**No but's- too bed."**

**Severus gave a noise of anger but went to the room, slamming the door hard. This was not fair at all. But he knew better than to argue with Albus, he had made that mistake before.**

**He frowned at the room. It was big, and two beds stood on opposite sides of the room. He choose the one furthest from the windows. He did not like to sleep near windows. He quickly slipped under the covers, fuming mad.**

**Outside the room he could hear Sirius yelling mean things and he flinched. He was going to make Albus mad.**

**The door soon swung open and Albus was carrying a kicking Sirius in. He put the younger wizard on the bed and left. Sirius, of course, stormed out of the room. This went on for a long two hours before Sirius finally stayed put. He crossed his arms as Albus came over. The older man tried to give him a hug but her hid under the blankets. All Albus did was sigh and leave the room. Severus knew he would have tried to say goodnight to Sirius had he not gotten out of bed so many times.**

**He quickly fell asleep, which was unusual. Soon a thud woke him up; Sirius had thrown a pillow at him. He ignored it and turned away, not wanting Albus to come in.**

"**Knock it off, mutt. Albus will hear." He hissed.**

"**I don't care." He launched a boot at him.**

**Severus tried to count to ten but when Sirius threw his other boot at him he retaliated. He chucked his own boot at Sirius, hitting him square in the face. He the mutt growled and jumped on his, punching his face. Severus, haven taken some karate later in life, easily flipped him off. Sirius landed with a huge thud and a groan, and they both flinched looking toward the door.**

**It soon burst open. Albus stood with his arms folded. "What is going on here?" he asked.**

"**He attacked me." Sirius complained.**

**Severus shook his head fast. "He threw a pillow at me first." He explained, calmly.**

"**Why are your faces bleeding?" Albus asked.**

Albus had expected an answer but both boys just stared at the ground. Albus sighed, and couldn't wait until tomorrow. Things would be easier once things were established. For now he waved his wand and the bloodied faces were clean again. He then looked firmly at the two young men.

"We will discuss this tomorrow. " He said. He saw Severus frown, but he remained firm. He picked up both pairs of boots and took them out of the room with them. It was obvious they could handle having them in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus's wards alerted him to the fact that Sirius and Severus had awakened. Opening the door to their room he smirked as he watched Severus sit up and stretch. Sirius meanwhile was growling into his pillow and snoring softly.

Severus opened his eyes then to see Albus standing there.

"Albus?" He asked, getting out of bed yawning.

"Yes, it is me. Good morning. You spent the night here, remember?"

"Coffee?" He asked, as always, having a difficult time waking up in the morning.

"No, no coffee. You can have some juice with your breakfast." Albus said firmly. "Go and get dressed and meet me at the breakfast table."

Severus glared at him in return but obeyed, grabbing clothes and going into the bathroom connected to the room to change.

Meanwhile Albus went over to Sirius and gently shook him. "Time to get up, Sirius."

"No." Sirius moaned, rolling over.

"Yes." Albus said, pulling the blankets away.

"Stop it." Sirius growled, kicking at him.

Albus just sighed, lightly tapping Sirius on the thigh with a firm hand.

It was then that the black eyes opened, narrowing at the sight of Albus. "Give me my wand. I'm leaving." He hissed. "And if you even do something like that to me again, I'll bust your teeth out."

Albus sighed. "You may not talk to me like that, Sirius. I'll let this one slide. Go get dressed and come out for breakfast. We all have a lot to go over."

"Fuck you!" Sirius spat, jumping from bed. "Give me my motherfucking wand!" He ordered.

Albus did not flinch at the raised voice.

"You will be getting a timeout for that one however." With that Albus grabbed Sirius's arm, pulling him out into the living room and placing him in a plush chair which he turned to face the wall. Albus cast a peek into the kitchen to see Severus eating obediently.

"Fuck off!" Sirius spat, exiting the chair. Albus easily deposited him back in the chair. This went on five of six times before Albus decided that it would take a few spankings to establish his authority. He allowed Sirius up and slipped into the chair, turning it around. He easily snaked out an arm and pulled Sirius over his lap. Pulling down his pajama bottoms he started, earning more curse words from Sirius.

"You. Do. Not. Swear. Like. That. To. Me. Or. Anyone." He scolded. "You. Should. Know. Better." He smacked a few more times. "You. Shant. Behave. In. Such. A. Poor. Manner." Sirius was kicking madly and still cussing and Albus continued to rain down swats until he stilled.

"Ass." Sirius muttered.

Albus sighed and gave him a dozen more smacks, this time when he was finished Sirius was quiet and still.

"Why did you get this spanking?" Albus asked.

Sirius was silent and Albus smacked him five times before he received an answer. "Because your a mad asshole." Sirius hissed, yowling when Albus smacked his sit spot four times.

"That is not acceptable. Now answer me."

"Because I swore." Sirius spat out, anger in his voice.

"Will you do so again?"

"When I have my wand back I will."

"Sirius! Enough of this behavior!" Albus smacked his ten times. "Will you swear again?"

"No. I won't." Sirius hissed, rage in his voice.

"Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry." Sirius spat, jerking away when Albus lifted his hand from his back. He quickly yanked up his pajamas and glared at Albus.

"Go get into some clothes. Then come and eat breakfast." Albus ordered, pleased when Sirius stomped away. Albus did not like to have to be firm- Sirius was just onery and difficult.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d- d-d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dd-

Severus had stopped eating his oatmeal when he heard the sounds of a spanking. He really did not like confrontation as much as everyone thought. He tried to tune out the sounds but couldn't. And then he couldn't help but think of his parent's beating him. He bit his lip, wishing Sirius would just be quiet so Albus would stop hitting him. Why did Albus hate swearing so much anyways? He remembered the first time the headmaster heard him cussing at 12, he had had quite a long discussion with Severus about never doing it again. Years later, at 20, he found out just how serious Albus was when he swore at Minerva. No, it was never a good idea to swear at Albus.

He gave a small jump when Albus came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Severus eat up." Albus insisted.

Severus poked at his oatmeal, wondering about Sirius. He always worried when he heard yelling and hitting. Even though he knew Albus was not abusive in the back of the mind he couldn't help but wonder if he had maybe accidently hurt Sirius. And he couldn't eat thinking of that.

"Severus. Look at me." Albus sighed.

Severus stared down at his food and forced himself to take a bite, hoping that would placate Albus.

"Look at me." Albus ordered.

Severus sighed, but obeyed.

"Severus, Sirius will be right out with us. I did not hurt him, okay? I know you worry yourself." Albus was speaking kindly and he started to relax. "Now I know you usually don't eat a lot but I'd like you to start eating more while you're here. Finish half and you can go."

Severus nodded, believing Albus. While he was really full he forced himself to eat the oatmeal. In the middle of a bite Sirius came in, sinking down in a chair and glaring at him as he started to stuff his face with food.

"How come the deatheater didn't get spanked?" He hissed.

Severus put his spoon down and looked at Albus. Severus was not going to retaliate and get a time-out or a smacking he remained quiet.

"Sirius- you may not call names. Severus didn't get spanked because he was behaving."

"But he is a death-"

"Sirius! Enough! Do you need a time-out?"

"No."

"Eat." Albus ordered.

Severus obliged, but Sirius somehow managed to finish before him.

"Give me my wand now."

"You shan't be getting your wand back for at least a week." Albus said calmly. "And after Severus has finished his breakfast we have some things to go over."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you two want to explain what happened last night?" Albus asked, having had the men seated on his couch.

Severus looked away at the floor while Sirius glared directly at him.

"I think we shall discuss some rules, yes?" Albuss continued on, ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving.

"Kay." Severus pouted, while Sirius remained stonily silent.

"First of all, you two will get along. There will be no hitting, no name calling, no swearing, no lying. You will ask for permission to do certain things. You are not allowed outside these rooms by yourself. You will listen to me. Any questions?"

"No." Severus growled, kicking at the carpet.

"Permission for what? To breathe!?" Sirius spat. "Do I have to ask to take a piss?"

"Sirius- no swearing!"

"Piss isn't a swear!" Severus chimed in.

"See- even the git agrees with me."

"Shut up, mutt!" Severus snarled.

Albuss stood up and grabbed both boys by the ears. "That is enough from both of you. Severus Tobias- corner. Sirius Orion- Corner."

At both boys hesitation he gave them each a smack. "Go. Now. One." He started to count, pleased to see Severus listen and sink down into a corner.

"Sirius- go now. Two." Right when he got to three Sirius sat in a corner on the opposite side of Severus.

"You two can just sit there for 30 minutes." Albuss scolded, sinking down on the couch in front of them.

"I don't want to sit." That was Severus's voice.

Albuss ignored the whine and turned a page in his book.

"Albus- Severus isn't sitting in the corner!"

Albuss turned and sure enough Severus was facing the wrong way with a defiant look on his face.

"Neither was Sirius! How else would he know I wasn't?"

"You did it first." Sirius argued.

"Enough! No talking!" Albuss yelled. "You two, come sit by my feet." He ordered.

As the boys came closer he sat Severus on his Left and Sirius on his right. All was well until he looked down to see both boys glaring each other. Sirius, unaware that Albuss was watching actually kicked at Severus, catching him in the ankle. Severus, of course, retaliated by shoving the anamagi. Sirius totally overreacted at punched Severus in the face and Albuss quickly broke the two apart.

"That is enough of both of you! If you don't want a paddling I suggest you behave!"

"He started it!" Severus argued, wiping at the blood on his face.

With a flick of his wand Albuss spelled the blood away. "Severus- go to my room. Sirius- go to your room. You two can stay in there- away from each other."


	4. Chapter 4

Once they boys had finished their breakfasts Albus had gathered them unto his couch and sat in front of them on a stool. There were rules to go over.

Each boy glared at him as he listed of the rules; no swearing, hitting, rudeness, disobeying, no lying, and no teasing. He also told the consequences.

It was clear by the looks he got that both boys understood that this was indeed going to happen- whether they liked it or not.

"What counts as swear words?" Severus asked.

Albus listed off a few until he noticed the mischievous look on Severus's face and heard Sirius giggling.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, admiring the immaturity. Perhaps they were already starting to get along.

"What we supposed to do all day?" Sirius asked a petulant pout on his face.

"You two will play together and learn to work together. And YES- I mean PLAY. I've got a play room all set up for you.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I'm not going to sit in there." Severus argued- gesturing angrily at the large playpen.

"Neither am I." Sirius pointed out, crossing his arms. Side by side the two looked like twins.

"I assure you, you will. Unless you two plan to spend all day with your noses in the corner." Albuss countered.

"Fuck you!" Severus spit angrily, I'm of age."

"What did you just say to me?" Albuss asked quietly.

"Fuck. You." Severus drawled. "Fuck...You."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-00-two hours later -0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0

Albus was ready to throttle Severus. It had been an hour since he has started a time-out and Severus still did not listen and was now lying on the floor, definitely staring up at the ceiling while Sirius watched- impressed with Severus's gall.

For, what must have been the hundredth time at least, he sat the tantruming man back in the naughty chair.

Finally! Severus realized he wasn't going to win and muttered as he sat quietly.

Peacefully going back to his desk he glanced over at Sirius who was now playing catch with a block. He smiled as he started signing his name, relieved that the incessant screaming was now gone. When Severus was passionate about something, he did not just lay down.

He still felt rather guilty at the sounds of rage Severus made though, he cared deeply for Severus and hated when he was upset- but he really had to learn.

He was more than glad when thirty minutes were up, enabling him to go over to his ward and lean down to look at him.

"Why are you here?" He asked kindly, looking into watery black eyes.

Severus remained silent, and petulant.

"Do you need another time-out mister?"

Severus shook his head fiercely. "No."

"Then tell me why you are here."

"I sweared." Came the whiny reply. "Can't do that."

"NO, you can not. Now give me a hug."

Severus quickly obeyed, wrapping him in a bear hug. Albus patted the small back and hugged back tightly. "It is okay, I am not mad. All is well."

He walked back to the playpen and set Severus down inside. "You play nicely now, in a little bit it's nap-time.


	6. Chapter 6

He should have expected nap-time would not go over so well. In fact it was foolish for him to think otherwise. As soon as he had announced the time both boys started screaming and yelling. He had started out hauling Sirius, knowing that he would be the 'easier' one. Which he was anything but. He bit and scratched and kicked as he bent down for Severus who backed away. Which made it impossible for him to grab both.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, get over here NOW!" He ordered, barely holding on to the Gryffindor.

"No." Severus stood at the end of the pen, moving every time he came close.

"NOW!"

"No." He said smugly, gleaming with defiance.

Albus gave an irritated growl and walked away with Sirius, to the boys' room. He all but held Sirius down as he pulled of the child's shoes, and threw the blankets over him.

Then he went for Severus. He hauled the boy up fast, not giving him a chance to argue, and brought him to the room- right as Sirius ran out.

"SIRIUS!" He was at his wits as he attempted to make them nap.

"SIRIUS!" He yelled, grabbing the boy who was at the door trying to escape. He pulled him by one strong hand to the room, while Severus yelled in his ear.

"Let go! Arsehole." Sirius yelled.

Albus landed a hard smack on his rear, bringing tears to his eyes. "Get in bed, NOW!" He said.

Sirius shook his head no, and Albus started to stand up from Severus's bed when Sirius ran to his own and crawled in, glaring daggers.

"Hurts!"

Albus rubbed Severus's back- knowing full well that it probably did hurt a bit. "You're okay, you're okay. Hush."

After a few minutes Severus was passed out in his arms- the tantrum from earlier no doubt having helped tire him out. He stuck him under the blankets and moved to Sirius who growled at him.

"Night, dear. Go to sleep. I'll come get you when nap time is done."

With a glare Sirius rolled away from him.

)-0-0-0-0-0-TWO HOURS LATER-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000000000-

Albus perked up when he heard a small noise from the boys' room. It sounded almost like laughing. He was instantly suspicious. Sure, he DID want them to get along but he was a tad worried at how fast it happened.

He got up quietly from his desk, walking softly to the door.

"Q: What did one lesbian frog say to the other lesbian frog?

A: Gee, we really do taste like chicken! " That was Sirius's voice, followed by a chuckle from Severus.

"Q: What's the difference between a hooker and a drug dealer?

A: A hooker can wash her crack and sell it again."

At that joke both of them started to laugh loudly, Severus's unique laugh carrying easily through the door.

"Severus, Sirius! Such dirty language! How vulgar!" He scolded. "I told you you are not to talk like that!"

"They were only jokes." Severus argued.

"You were the one who wanted us to get along anyways." Sirius pointed out.

"Are you talking back to me?" Albuss asked.

"That is how a conversation works." Severus drawled.

"While I am glad to see you two getting along, you will not disrespect me." Albums scolded.

"Sorry." Severus spit out.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered.

"I'll let this one slide. You two can come out play in the living room where I can watch you." Albuss said, leaving the door open for them to follow. He was more than happy when both followed him out so he spelled the pen away.

"No pen?" Severus asked.

"No." Albuss smiled. If you behave you shant be needing it."


	7. Chapter 7

Albuss found out quickly that the two men would not degrade themselves and play with the children's toys on the floor. He found himself annoyed until Sirius walked over to Severus with paper and a black crayon. Severus who had been glaring angrily out a window for an hour looked up.

"What?" He asked, not as rude in tone as he usually was.

"Tic tac toe?" Sirius asked, finally caving in to boredom.

Severus sighed but nodded, grabbing a red crayon from the box. "Fine...you can go first."

Albuss tuned out after they started a game of Dots and Boxes- he was sure they were getting along. It was when they started laughing that Albuss became curious.

"That actually does look a lot like him." Sirius was saying, holding some paper in front of his face. "That looks like Bellatrix too- even with your...additions." He chuckled. "Here, give me the crayon."

Severus happily handed over the red crayon, and Sirius scribbled something on the page before handing it back to Severus. Almost instantaneously the two burst out laughing hysterically, even more sure when Severus used another color to add something.

"Maybe we should send it to them..." Sirius joked.

"Along with a note telling them to never reproduce..."

That perked his attention and Albums looked over at them. "Can I see the picture."

Severus shrugged so Sirius held out the page for Albuss to walk over and grab. As soon as he took in the drawing he chuckled helplessly. What a lovely rendition of Bellatrix and Tom Severus had made- it was so very lifelife, made with impeccable talent. It was easy to see the additions Sirius had drawn on, as his artisitc skills were not as great as Severus's.

"I can see how you would think this would be the result of their mating." Albuss agreed.

"Severus- you were always the little artist." Albuss smiled. "And I must say I love your contribution, too."

"Can we have cards to play poker with?" Sirius asked.

"You may do no such thing. You can have children's toys to play with."

"But we are not children..." Severus pointed out. "If we're going to be trapped here we should at least be able to have some enjoyment."

"You could have fooled me before with your actions. No- you have blocks and puzzles and all sorts of things. You may play with one of them."

"Can we go outside?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"But children go outside all the time!" Severus whined. "If we are your 'children' now...then we should be allowed outside. You can't have it both ways."

"No...it is much too hot outside for children to play-"

"But we're not children." Severus objected.

"You can't have it both ways." Albuss retorted. "Perhaps tomorrow, if you behave I will take you two outside."

"But we're bored!" Sirius angrily objected. "There isn't anything to do!"

Albuss sighed. It was clear both boys were getting frustrated. "Come here." He patted the couch beside him. Both men instantly looked horrified.

"Sorry!" Sirius yelled.

"Can't we have a timeout instead." Severus asked, covering his bottom. "We'll behave." He promised.

Albuss smirked. "You two aren't being punished." He assured. "But if you come here I will read you two a story."

"Can you read the newspaper instead?" Sirius asked.

"No. Now come and sit." Albuss coaxed.

Both of them sighed but complied. Sirius sitting right next to Albuss and Severus sitting on his other side. In the middle Albuss opened the large children's book to the first colorful page.

"What is this?" Severus asked, moving closer to look at the page.

"Cinderella." Albuss explained, pointing at the picture of her cleaning the floor.

"Why is she using rags?" Sirius asked. "Why not her wand? Is she a squib?"

"Don't use that word." Albuss scolded softly. "She is a muggle. This is a muggle story."

"Why is she crying?" Severus asked. "She's going to get beat." He glowered down at the blonde in the picture.

Albuss sighed. He had picked this book specifically for this reason.

"It is not wrong to cry, you two. It is very healthy in fact." He explained. "She is crying because her step-mother and step-sisters are evil and make her their slave. She has to work all day long and live in rags."

"So?" The two boys asked in unison. Clearly they did not understand that they had been abused.

"Boys, listen to me." Albuss started.

_**One Hour Later**_

After a long hour Albuss had them understanding, if only loosely, the concept of abuse and why it was wrong. After that the two had been bombarding him with questions and asking for explanation and explanation.

"Does Cinderella get to go free?" Severus seemed genuinely concerned for the fictional character.

"Would you like to find out?" Albuss asked.

"Yes." Severus nodded, cuddling closer to get a better view of the pictures.

"Sure." Sirius said, trying to maintain his 'cool.'


	8. Chapter 8

After a nice afternoon of storytime- Albuss having read a dozen stories to his sons per Severus' request, it had been time for Supper. Sirius, again, had been quick to devour his food and had long been playing catch with a block while Severus stared defiantly at his food.

"I'm full." He protested. "I already ate a bunch." He whined.

"Your plate is still half-full." Albuss pointed out. "Come now, eat some more. Eat half of this half." Albuss was slowly trying to get Severus to eat more- it was not an easy process.

"But I'm full...too full." Severus looked over at Sirius with jealous eyes. "I want to leave the table." He whispered.

"Severus- come now. Eat." Albuss pleaded. "If you finish you can have chocolate cake just like Sirius did." Albuss knew he had a sweet tooth.

Severus shook his head and crossed his arms. "Slytherin's aren't supposed to get fat..." He argued, looking close to anger.

"Severus." Albuss called. "Severus."

When the boy refused to look at him Albuss spoke louder. "Severus Tobias...look at Dad."

Severus obeyed at hearing his middle name being called. "Yes?"

"You are very underweight. Poppy had told me so. You need to eat more." Albuss was firm. "We will work on this gradually, bit by bit. Right now I want you to take five more bites- big bites."

"Two?" Severus countered.

"Five." Albuss insisted.

"I can't eat that much." He continued, pushing the plate away.

"Severus- come now. Open." ALbuss ordered, pushing a fork at him. Severus smacked it from his arms before putting his head down on a table. Albuss sighed and rose to go over to his second child. Sitting in a chair beside him he pulled Severus unto his lap despite the protests.

"Sev." Albuss coaxed, patting his head that was buried in Albus's robes. "Come now. Talk to me."

"I'm already ugly...don't wanna be fat too." He mumbled into his robes.

"You most certainly are not ugly, child. Don't say such things." Albuss rubbed his backs.

"My mum said so...so does everyone. Everyone hates me. I don't want to be fat too." It sounded suspiciously like Severus was crying and even Sirius had started to look over at them with a look of guilt on his face.

"Everyone does not hate you, dear. I love you." Albuss insisted. "And you can't possibly know everyone- the idea that everyone hates you is foolish." Albuss heard more sniffling and Severus' back started to heave. Severus was clinging to him. "You are so much smarter than this."

"I don't want to eat..." He whined again, clearly crying. "Can't you just give me a spanking and send me to bed?" He asked.

Albuss had been about to answer when Sirius came over and surprised both of them by hugging Severus. Severus tensed up at the touch, clearly confused.

"I didn't want to make you hate yourself..." Sirius admitted. "I didn't think I picked on you that much...sorry."

"I don't want to eat." Severus complained again. Clearly this was not about food- it was about control and self-image.

Albuss sighed. "Come now look at me." He begged. He was happy when water black eyes peeked up at him. "We will do this together, hmm?"

Severus nodded reluctantly. "Only four bites?" He asked.

Albuss gave in and lifted a fork full of potatoes to Severus who slowly opened his mouth. This went on for a good hour- Albuss having to coax Severus to just open his mouth.

"There! Thank you so much!" Albuss praised, hugging his child tightly. " Good!" He applauded. "I am so very proud of you, Iceling."

"Am I getting spanked?"

"No! No no no." ALbuss assured, kissing his forward. "We will work on this together."

"Are you mad at me...?"

"No!" Albuss promised.

"You don't think I'm a baby?" Severus asked Sirius.

"No!" Sirius insisted vehemently.

"Can we go outside tomorrow morning?" Severus asked, wiping at his face. "Please?"

Albuss sighed. "Yes. We will go outside tomorrow, child."

"Thank you." Severus muttered.

"Yes." Albuss smiled. "Now why don't you and Sirius draw for a bit, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

After such a tender moment Albuss was almost reluctant for bath time. He knew Severus had had enough for one night- and he also knew he feared the water. Sighing he made himself fill up the large tub, filling it with black bubbles (for modesty and propriety) and placing a stool next to the tub. If Severus was clingy during supper no doubt he would be more so during this time. He allowed himself a few moments to brace himself before calling out for Sirius to come in.

His son obeyed and gave him a curious look.

"Get in the tub, Sirius. I'll be back with your brother in a moment." Albuss gave a sigh. "Be nice- he will be very scared."

Sirius nodded with a frown and Albuss walked out to find Severus looking at the books Albuss allowed. He had just finished and closed Rumpelstiltskin when Albuss kneeled next to him.

"Did you like that book?" He asked.

Severus nodded, still quiet after the supper episode.

"Severus...can you come with me?" Albuss asked, not expecting Severus to talk until lunch tomorrow at least.

Severus nodded. As they arrived at the bathroom Albuss grabbed his hand and kept a firm grip on it- earning a glance from Severus who still kept mute.

-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- 

While Sirius sat in the tub, angry, Albuss struggled to place Severus in the water. It was nearly impossible with the way he kicked and flailed. Either Albuss ended up getting smacked or Severus ended up hitting himself. While he did not vocalize his protest, he did make noises of anger and fear.

"Its okay. It is fine, Iceling. Look, Sirius is fine." ALbuss tried to reason. But all Severus did was start to shake and cling to Albuss even tighter. Finally Albuss was forced to sit on the stool with Severus in his arms.

"Child- look." Albuss coaxed. "The water is not too cold, and it is not hot. It is nice." Albuss explained in a soft voice. "See how Sirius is fine? I would not hurt you two." Albuss promised. "Can you at least put a hand in for me?"

Severus nodded and slowly stuck his fingers into the water, looking suprised when they did not burn. He gave Albuss a curious look and he nodded. With permission Severus stuck his whole arm in- fear being replaced with anxiety.

"Dad will hold your hand." Albuss promised.

Severus nodded and slowly sank into the water across from Sirius.

"Really, it's fine." Sirius tried to help. "Look."

Severus nodded and sat in the water, still holding tightly his father's arm. Albuss allowed the contact, hoping Severus would relax a bit as he noticed Sirius was calm.

It had been nearly an hour when Albuss shampooed Sirius's head. When he came to Severus the younger man backed away with large eyes. It more than shocked Albuss when Sirius grabbed both of Severus's arms.

"Close your eyes- it's fine." Sirius assured.

Relieved Albuss had both his hands he quickly washed Severus's hair first, conditioning it as fast as he was able. He did not dare make his child lean back into the water, he simply used a cup to pour water over his it was done Severus still refused to let go of Sirius. It was not until Albuss had pulled both of them out and had them dressed that Severus started to cling to Albuss once more.

"Alright- time for bedtime." Albuss said, leading the way to their room with Severus still clutching his hand.

Albuss had both of them climb into Severus's large bed to read to them. Every now and then both boys moved closer to see the pictures, until the were both pressed up to him tightly. Albuss smiled at the contact and when both men had fallen asleep he carefully levitated Sirius over to his own bed to sleep.


End file.
